


Pocket Full of Trouble

by ClosetLethargy



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2019-07-16 15:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16088903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClosetLethargy/pseuds/ClosetLethargy
Summary: Have you ever wondered what life would be like if you could see it from a completely different perspective, a fresh new look at life? Kuroba Kaito has. He just never expected his wish to come true - or that he'd end up only six inches tall!





	1. A Witch's Curse

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on an idea I came across over on FFN. (Original version of PFoT is also there under my same name.) It had tiny pocket sized Shinichi, and I thought, that's so cute, I should try my own version of it! So, here it is. Except with more Kaito. And Saguru. This first chapter is one I've been working on for a few weeks now. Anyway, enough talking, on to the reading and I hope you enjoy!

Due to ...past instances, Kuroba Kaito had learned that if one Koizumi Akako attended one of his nighttime parties, it spelled DISASTER in big, flashing neon red letters. Particularly if said girl had shown up to his heist wearing that scanty ceremonial getup of hers, hidden beneath a flowing black cloak pinned closed with a gaudy emerald, while she suspiciously scanned the private museum entrance for who knows what. One quick check later, and Kaito very nearly cancelled the heist all together. He had accounted for everyone, down to the newest member of Nakamori's task force. However, he hadn't accounted for a few exceptions that had apparently decided to show up uninvited. One witch. One inspector. One shrunken sleuth. One half-British detective. One Osakan complete with cap. It was enough of a challenge that Kaito began to seriously consider the possibility that the cosmos must be laughing hysterically at his plight right now. However, the Kaitou Kid never backed down from a challenge, no matter how demanding. He just needed to make use of his backup and fail safe plans is all. 

The wind was light that night, south by southeast - perfect for gliding short distances. He didn't need to go that far after all. The moon was full and bright, the clouds were sparse - all in all, the perfect night for a heist. Even the bright flashing lights and shouting swarming police below didn't distract from the magical mood. It only lifted his spirits - a magical atmosphere was what he'd been aiming for and would always aim for. 

"...two snipers southeast, eighty degrees, one sniper north, custom gun. Botchama, are you even listening? I'm not sure this is a good idea! There's too many detectives and gunmen -"

"It's fine, Jii-chan," he whispered into the small earpiece, securing his stage wire tightly on a pipe in the ceiling. He'd only be able to use it for a few seconds, as it was too thin and hollow to hold him up for long. Three seconds should do it. "It's not like the odds are so much more against me tonight than any other time; I've faced against worse and won several times before, don't worry so much!" Although, to be perfectly honest, Kaito himself was feeling just a tad nervous at the odds stacked against him. Mixed in with the blue uniformed officers and blinding red lights were not one, not two, but three detectives. Hakuba Saguru. Hattori Heiji. Edogawa "Kudo Shinichi" Conan. And there was Inspector Nakamori, Akako ...everything that spelled disaster for the thief all gathered in one place. Whatever the reasons, this was not a regular heist. However ...

"Please, botchama, be careful." He was the Kaitou Kid. He never ran away from a challenge. No matter how demanding. His dad hadn't, so he wouldn't either. It was more fun this way anyway.

"I will. Go home, Jii-chan. I can handle it from here." He flipped the earpiece off and removed it before Jii could protest, a bright grin spreading easily across his face as he tossed three large brightly colored balls from a hidden pocket, catching them expertly between his fingers. "Get ready; the show's about to start."

\\( ' - ' )/

Edogawa Conan ran up the stairs, cloth over his mouth and flashes of white disappearing just out of his reach around every turn before him. At one point the elusive thief had happily ducked into an elevator and only went up one floor, cackling at Conan huffing up the stairs like an old man. Where Heiji had gone to, Conan had no idea, but he was too preoccupied to care. After a brief run-in with the ghostly thief about a month ago, there was no doubt left in either mind as to the identity of the other, and while a kind of tentative trust had formed between them, it was shaky at best and not quite a friendship, but it was enough that Conan had fought against every instinct he had to arrest the idiot when the sleeping gas had appeared and instead chased him up the stairs on a gut instinct that something was very wrong, Hakuba Saguru hot on his heels with handcuffs at the ready. Conan didn't have enough breath or he would've laughed. Based on the stories he'd read in the London Times, reporters had painted the cold shelled detective he knew as someone with a big heart. He wouldn't be arresting Kaito - not until, like Conan, he'd heard the thief's story and told his own.

But in order for anything to happen between them, Kaito had to be alive. 

They burst onto the roof simultaneously, and Saguru was quick to catch the shining projectile aimed at his face like a missile. It was the Velvet Crow, the bulky half red, half blue sappire that had been discovered just less than a mere fifty years ago. It was gaudy, yes, but still extremely rare and expensive, and Saguru scowled halfheartedly at its rough treatment. At least it was wrapped carefully in a silky white cloth that protected it from becoming scuffed. On the far side of the roof, Kid, in full red, white and blue regalia, prepared to leap off into the starry sky, glider poised dramatically against the gleaming white of the moon behind the thief, customarily tipping his hat to them. He had to play the part of gentleman well, after all. The numerous snipers (headed by Snake, but only Kid knew that,) had been dealt with by another division called in undercover, due to an anonymous call by the white clad thief himself. There shouldn't have been any issues. So, with Kaito poised to disappear, Conan and Saguru watching almost passively and the police on their way up to the rooftop ...where had the speeding bullet tearing towards the thief at light speed come from? With no time to dodge, Kaito only had enough time to watch the killer object pierce him -

"STOP!!!" Akako screeched, stomping forward from the top of the stairwell as an enraged spirit full of burning angry flames would. Of course, she probably was, or at least knew some. Time itself froze into a molten lava colored bubble around all three persons, the bright red orb trapping them in suspension. They, and the hidden sniper as well, were captive to whatever spell Akako had cast on them. However, their eyes were free, and they watched wonderingly and curiously (and a touch fearfully) as Akako strolled, unaffected, straight up to Kaito. The bullet had stopped half an inch from entering Kaito's forehead, and with a furious scowl, Akako flicked it away. Her anger melting away, she softly cupped his cheek in her hand and whispered into his ear, inaudible to the detectives, and stepping back a few anticipation rattled minutes later, she sent them all an oddly sad, sorrowful look, raising her hand. The bubble was quickly fading, and the sounds of the police arriving were becoming louder. Then all emotion was wiped cleanly from her face as she pressed two perfect manicure tipped fingers together.

Snap.

Nakamori Ginzo and his men, arriving mere seconds later, found the rooftop entirely empty. 

\\( ' - ' )/

Kaito moaned. He felt tired. Too tired. He was cold. Too cold. After a heist, he was usually only a bit tired, enough to last until he got to school where he would nap soundly, and quite warm from cocooning in his down blankets. Wherever he was, it was different. Strange. Unnatural. He was sore, and stiff, and cold, and it was too much for his rattled brain to process. Eventually, after a lapse of about an hour of nothing but listening to the quiet sound of a ceiling fan swirling lazily above him, he pried his tired eyes open, and stared blankly at the cream colored ceiling of a vaguely familiar room. He was too tired to try remembering where he'd seen it before - it certainly wasn't his, and it didn't exactly scream danger, so he felt safe, if uncomfortable. Raising a sore arm, he rubbed at his tired eyes, the room too bright. Something was nagging at him. He knew this room, and he must've damaged his vision during the heist, if he was interpreting everything as being so much bigger than it actually was. 

There was a mixture of blond and cream and dark maroon making up and obscuring his blurry vision, and once his eyes cleared, he almost wished he was still asleep. Passed out. Unconscious. Whatever. So long as he didn't have to be blinking stupidly up at Hakuba Saguru's worried face, looming over him in his still slightly swimming gaze. He disliked not knowing what was going on, and not being in control of a situation with a detective was a huge no-no.

"K - Kuroba? Are you all right?" Kaito frowned, feeling very grumpy. Of course he was all right! Why shouldn't he be? These weird side affects of whatever Akako did to him would wear off soon enough. And then his eyes widened. Kuroba? Where was his monocle? In fact, where was his whole suit? Maybe they'd suspiciously (preferably) gone missing before Hakuba found him? He only hoped that was the case. Instead of the comfortable silk of the Kaitou Kid outfit, he was in some strange dark blue cloth that kind of resembled a sweater and sweatpants (it was hard to tell - besides, this was Hakuba, he was already weird in Kaito's opinion) and he was lying on the couch, under a thick beige blanket that itched. 

"I'm fine, you stupid nerd. What happened? And where am I?" He really, really didn't like not knowing. Playing innocent was his only way to find out before he started panicking. To his horror, Hakuba silently reached towards him, his hand growing bigger and bigger like a nightmarish being and gripped the front of his unfamiliar sweater, effortlessly lifting him high into the air. It was as if Hakuba and his house had suddenly become giant, and Kaito was a mouse at his mercy. He was helplessly dangling several feet off the ground, and staring up at large cinnamon eyes that seemed so much bigger than before, Kaito only let out a pathetic whimper. Usually when he had a nightmare it was easy to wake up if he started making sounds, jolting himself awake, but nothing was happening. Except that he suffered a sudden rush of nauseous loss of equilibrium as Hakuba started walking; towards the bathroom, it seemed. Kaito whined like a distressed dove. Was he planning to flush him so he'd get eaten by a sewer monster? It wouldn't be that different than a few of his other nightmares. 

Hakuba didn't drop him into the toilet, thank goodness. He simply set him on the sink rim, pointing to the mirror. What Kaito saw didn't change much - so he was about six inches tall instead of six feet. He'd dreamed stranger. He purposely did not start thinking of the dreams involving Akako - those were a little too realistic for his tastes.

"Look, if I'm not going to wake up, I'd rather have some hot chocolate at Tropical Land with Aoko and kaa-san instead of staring at a mirror with this dull detective," he stated, fully expecting that the thought of some warm steaming cocoa would drastically change the scene. But nothing changed. At all. The mirror still stood, and he still looked so small and helpless that he wanted to stop looking. But he couldn't. His vision was perfectly crystal clear at this point. Weren't dreams supposed to be ...fuzzy? Indistinct? Kind of hard to see the lines straight and clear? Hakuba sighed and lightly flicked the back of his head with one finger. He DEFINITELY felt that; it knocked him right to his rear, and as comprehension dawned, Hakuba started talking.

"Gomen, Kuroba, but you're not dreaming. Koizumi-san did something on the roof of that museum and you just ...shrunk." Kaito blinked. That ...actually explained a lot. He felt himself all over. Akako had a habit of doing more damage than good, even when she had the best of intentions. Nothing different. Same black hair that ruffled every which way. Same dark blue eyes. Same ten fingers and toes. He was just smaller. He glanced up at Hakuba. The blond seemed like he was expecting something. Well, Kaito was a performer, and it wasn't in his nature to disappoint. So, very slowly in case his little lungs burst, he drew in a deep, deliberate breath.

"AKAKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"


	2. You've Got to be Kidding

Hakuba Saguru couldn’t help chewing on his knuckles as he watched mini Kaito stomp around on his coffee table, looking like a bomb about to explode. It was the only thing preventing him from either laughing aloud or making some joke at his classmate’s expense. The situation was entirely too humorous for Saguru to not laugh, but he restrained himself. Of course, while it was hilarious from his standpoint, Kaito looked so small, tense and frustrated that he just couldn’t bring himself to start taking cracks at him. Really, once he imagined how it must feel to be so disoriented and out of place in a house so often avoided at all costs, it made the smile fall. He knew Kaito would much rather be anywhere but at Saguru’s house right now, but he couldn’t exactly go back to his own home the way he was. Based on his stiff posture, Kaito knew it too and was furiously scratching his head, pacing so tightly that Saguru wondered how he wasn’t dizzy yet.

“I have to find Akako,” Kaito announced loudly, startling Saguru. 

“Mou, you’re tiny, but your lungs are still just as loud as ever,” Saguru moaned, tapping his rattling ear. Kaito glared and came to a stop, pointing to the window of the study. 

“We have to find her now,” he reiterated harshly. Saguru sighed.

“How? It’s the middle of the night. Besides, I have the feeling she doesn’t want to be found. Don’t you think that if she was the one who did – this – to you, she’d come find you to reverse it? Plus, if I remember correctly, she put you in my care and disappeared. I doubt she has any intention of seeking us out anytime soon.” 

“…she did NOT put me into your pocket.”

“Unfortunately.”

“I’m officially going to kill her.” 

“Please don’t. I’m swamped with murder cases as it is.”

“What do I care. At least you’d be doing something productive rather than sit there like an idiot and stare at me like you don’t have a brain.” 

“It’d be better I guess; your solution doesn’t seem any more productive.”

“Well forgive me for not coming up with the solution myself after what I’ve just gone through. Do you even have a clue what Akako is, even after what you’ve witnessed?” Saguru fell silent. No, no he didn’t. How could he even be sure that WAS Akako and not some illusion played on them by a rival criminal? It wouldn’t be the first time, but he was usually so good at spotting illusions. It couldn’t be. But, regardless of whoever it was, Akako or someone else, he didn’t know what that was; nothing but a concrete wall could have stopped that bullet the way it did. Unless the bullet had been fake. But from past experiences, it looked quite real, especially due to witnessing several up-close bullets at several heists in the last few months. It could be magic, but science couldn’t explain it, so he didn’t believe in it. But wasn’t that the point of magic, that it couldn’t be scientifically explained? Plus, how did he wake up in his own home? None of it made any sense to him.

“And anyway,” Kaito continued hotly, “I’d rather be at home than with you, and I know you want the same, so take me home and I’ll figure it out on my own.” Not quite catching everything Kaito said, Saguru ignored him and instead asked another question.

“Akako…or whoever that was…she whispered something in your ear right before we all woke up, right? What did she say?” Kaito huffed.

“None of your beeswax, snoopy tantei! I said take me home, not continue to bother me with your twisted logic!” Now Saguru was getting angry. As much as he didn’t like keeping Kaito entertained, he’d unofficially been placed in charge of him for the unforeseeable future, so he was going to do it, no matter how annoying it was.

“Maybe if you’d listen to yourself you’d know why I can’t do that! Say I take you home and leave you. What will your family think? Not to mention, how are you supposed to get around the house to take care of yourself?”

“Kaa-san isn’t home anyway! And…I’d find a way to take care of myself just fine! I’m a magician, I can rig all kinds of contraptions to help me get what I need, so don’t treat me like a baby! I’m small, not stupid!” Saguru threw his hands into the air. Who cared! He would figure out this mystery on his own, Kaito could do what he wanted. If Akako or whoever came looking for him, he knew exactly where to tell her to go.

“Fine! But you’re riding in my cup holder, I’m not setting miniature broken bones because the seat belt wasn’t adequate enough.”

“Fine!”

“Fine!” 

Saguru unceremoniously scooped up the six-inch nuisance and carried him out to his car, dropping him in said cup holder. The drive was tense and quiet, each teen stewing in their own separate thoughts. When they arrived at Kaito’s house, the sun just starting to rise, Saguru shooed him out of the car and drove away, leaving Kaito feeling pretty accomplished. Although…how was he supposed to get inside? He couldn’t reach the doorknob. The key would be too heavy. The windows were locked. That mouse hole had been sealed months ago, and like he told Saguru, no one was home. As he stood in his empty driveway, pondering his options. He nearly missed the quiet rustling coming from behind him. Turning, he spotted his neighbor’s cat, crouched and flicking her tail. It slowly dawned on him that he must be the same size as a rat to the cat who probably couldn’t tell the difference, and cautiously took a step backwards. The cat mimicked, hurrying forward three steps for his one. 

For some reason, Kaito really wished Saguru was still there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long! And that it's short. And probably has typos. But I still hope you enjoyed it and that you still want to read more! Please let me know! 
> 
> Note: Kaa-san - mom.
> 
> Mou - geez.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Depending on my crazy schedule, I may be able to post again soon, or I may not post again until around December. If you liked it, please let me know, and please, if you spot errors, tell me! Also, if you'd like to see a second chapter within the next two months, let me know and I'll see what I can do. I hope you enjoyed! \\( ' - ' )/
> 
> Notes: Botchama: Young master.
> 
> Kaa-san - short for Okaa - san: mother.
> 
> Gomen - short for gomen-ne or gomenasai: sorry, I'm very sorry, apologizing.


End file.
